Detention
by Melly196
Summary: Harry, Draco and Ron have detention. Its my first Drarry and I'm really bad at summaries! Crack fic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont make any money from writing this story

Chapter One

"Harry! Hurry up, we are going to be late!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"Late for detention, that's going to be such a shame," Harry answered sarcastically

"Harry, I'm serious, Dumbledore will kill us if we are late," Ron retorted, "it's your fault we have detention and if we are murdered I'm blaming you."

"Fine, I'm coming," Harry relented, "its not my fault though."

"You dragged me to the astronomy tower, WHICH IS OUT OF BOUNDS EXCEPT FOR CLASS, after curfew so I could keep watch while you made out with Malfoy of all people," Ron snapped as he walked out of the dormitry.

"It was totally worth it though," Harry said mysteriously.

"Don't even go there," Ron whimpered.

When the boys arrived at gargoyle statue outside Dumbledore's office Malfoy was there waiting for them. "Hey baby, how are you?" Malfoy asked Harry as he went over to kiss him.

"Seriously, if I have to be here, you can at least knock it off with the kissy face," Ron snapped irritably.

"Awe, is ikleronnykins jealous?" Malfoy asked mockingly.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron growled.

Before Malfoy could respond, Harry said the password to Dumbledore's office and a staircase appeared. The boys made their way up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door. There was no response so they knocked again. Dumbledore answered on the third time, "Come in boys, I'm terribly sorry, I was having an important conversation with Rumbleroar-"

"Rumbleroar!" Malfoy cut across Dumbledore, "I love Rumbleroar, he's the headmaster at PigFarts, on Mars, and he is a LION!"

"Yes, yes, anyway, we best be getting on with-"

"I was going to tranfer there, but the Harry and I-"

"Malfoy!" Dumbledore snapped.

"Oh, sorry Professor, yes I suppose we should get on with it."

"So as I was saying you three are in detention because you were found on the astronomy tower, fooling around after-"

"Sorry professor, I would just like to clarify that I was NOT involved, they made me keep guard," Ron cut it.

"Oh yes, sorry about that Mr Weasly, but it seems that you didn't keep watch very well, otherwise we wouldn't be here," Dumbledore replied. "So for ever reason you were on the astronomy tower, you were still out of bounds and so you have to be punished. Now, you may be asking what your dentention will entail, so here it is. The three of you will be going into the Forbidden Forest-"

"But, Professor Dumbledore, its forbidden," Malfoy interrupted.

"Yes, I am well aware of that Mr Malfoy, and know if we are finished with the interruptions we will proceed." The boys remained silent. "Excellent, now the three of you will be going into the Forbidden Forest and collecting some ingredients Professor Snape needs for potions. Professor Snape needs some unicorn horns, some unicorn hairs, billy weed and gurdy roots. You have 6 hours to collect as much of these ingredients as possible. You may go."

"Wait, isn't anyone coming with us?" Ron asked.

"You boys are 6th year students, I'm sure you will be fine, now quickly, time is ticking, " Dumbledore dismissed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two When the boys got to the Forbidden Forest, Ron was eager to get started; Harry and Draco on the other hand, had other things on their mind. "So, Harry and I were thinking-" "No, absolutely not," Ron interrupted Draco. "You haven't even heard what I was going to say," Draco retorted. "Fine, go ahead, but the answer is still no regardless," Ron sighed. "So," Draco started," Harry and I were thinking that you can go and collect the potions ingredients and we will go and…do other things." "What, that isn't fair," Ron said, outraged. "Well, we could do other thing while you are with us," Draco replied slyly. "What?" Ron replied disgusted, "fine, you and Harry can go on a little date, and I will do the detention. "Thanks Ron! You're the best!" Harry exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah, best friend in the world," Ron muttered as he walked off. "So, what did you have in mind?" Harry asked as he kissed Draco. "Hmm, I was thinking a bit more of this," Draco responded. "I like you're thinking," Harry said. Six hours later, Ron came back to the clearing where he left Draco and Harry, with his arms full of potion ingredients. "Jeez guys, put some clothes on!" Ron exclaimed in horror when he saw them. "Fine," Draco said, "you better have collected enough ingredients for the three of us." "Don't worry Malfoy, I collected plenty," Ron replied coldly. "Come on guys, let's get back to the castle," Harry said as he put his pants back on. When they arrived at the castle, they went up to Dumbledore's office. "So boys how was detention?" Dumbledore asked, with a knowing look in his eye. "Oh, you know…detention," Harry responded rather lamely. "Ah, Professor Snape is here, is see if you have collected enough ingredients for him," Dumbledore said as Snape walked into the office. "Well, well, well," Snape started as he inspected the ingredients Ron had put on Dumbledore's desk, "it seems as though you boys haven't collected very many ingredients in the 6 hours you had. It seems as though you will have to have another detention, next week." "Whatever you say Snape," Dumbledore replied, "I will see you back here next week, you may go." "Did you hear that?" Ron asked deflated, "detention again next week!" "Yep! I can't wait!" Draco exclaimed. Ron groaned, "You guys seriously owe me." "Whatever Weasley," Draco drawled as Ron climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Love you babe," Draco said to Harry as he kissed him. "Love you too," Harry said as he climbed through the portrait hole after Ron. He was quite looking forward to detention next week. 


End file.
